


Welcome Home

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mature for like only the language and one tiny scene, could probably go down to Teen but I’m not risking it, just these two bring my fluffy side out, taking care of partner, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash wasn’t expecting Raihan to come home so late into the night this week. Though he should have probably seen the signs since Raihan was coming home more tired and tired everyday. It was nearing the end of the trainer season so Raihan was starting to get the end tail of all the trainers and needed to get prepped for the oncoming end of the season conference.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Raihan’s Pokemon Team, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Welcome Home

Ash wasn’t expecting Raihan to come home so late into the night this week. Though he should have probably seen the signs since Raihan was coming home more tired and tired everyday. It was nearing the end of the trainer season so Raihan was starting to get the end tail of all the trainers and needed to get prepped for the oncoming end of the season conference. 

He was stuck here in Limbo while in Galar watching his boyfriend run himself ragged every day, both the Orange League and the Alola League don’t start until the end of spring and early summer. Galar was in it’s worst month of winter yet and Ash sympathized with Raihan since both hated the cold with passion. Ash made sure that the house was clean, bed made, getting all the right Pokémon food for Raihans exhausted team, and even started to dish out dinner. 

Usually Raihan was the one making dinner every night since Ash wasn’t well known for cooking, baking was Ash’s forte, but for now Ash doesn’t mind looking up simple but tasty recipes for dinner. Speaking of baking, Ash had already made a red velvet cake earlier that afternoon. It’s Raihan’s favorite, Ash was more of an ice cream cake kind of guy, and he thought that a bit of indulgence was necessary tonight. Especially since the end of the conference was going on right now. 

Raihan actually pleaded for Ash to stay home, to not come to the end of the conference or else the both of them would get sucked into Rose’s stupid fucking interviews and their relationship might get revealed or else Leon would try and make a move and ask Ash out on a date on live television for all of Galar to see. Ash knows better. Gently coaxing Raihan down from a near small panic attack while agreeing that he would stay home and watch from there. 

Speaking of Leon, Ash frowned at the thought. The Galar Champion had found it somewhere in his head that he would try his damn best to get Ash out on a date. Ash had venomously rejected Leon over about twenty times now. The man just can’t take a simple fucking no. It’s irritating! At least he doesn’t know that Ash has been in Galar for the duration of the last month. Worried over the health of his boyfriend of a little over four years. Ash also wouldn’t be surprised if Leon tried to coerce Raihan into going drinking with the rest of the League, or stay later if their having a party. Probably trying to get Raihan black out drunk or something along those lines. 

Ash was thinking about sending a message off to Raihan, asking when he would be coming home, when he heard the front door open and close. The familiar sound of Raihan grunting as he started to slide off his winter gear. Ash set down the rag he used to wipe his hands after setting the last dish onto the table before darting around the bend and over to the front of the house. 

“Hey sunshine,” Raihan greeted Ash tiredly, “hope you had a wonderful day.” 

Ash took a moment to take Raihan all in. Slouched shoulders, knees buckled a little, clothes looked absolutely soaked down to his underwear, and Raihan’s eyebrows are creased in a way that they only do that when he has a headache. “Oh baby,” Ash muttered, coming closer and lifting up onto his tippy toes so he could cup Raihans face, “leave your clothes here and I’ll take care of it all while you go take a hot shower to warm yourself up.” 

Raihan didn’t even have it in him to argue, especially with the way Ash was giving him the stern look he usually saves for when his or Raihans Pokémon were being especially naught. He slipped down to his briefs. Shuddering from how cold he was and how the heat of the house made it feel like needles were piercing his skin. Raihan was at least able to get one kiss on the mouth from Ash before being shooed once more up stairs to their bed and bathroom. His Rotom phone drifting about in slight anger for being so wet and cold as well, though it didn’t want to here Raihans apologies since it wasn’t technically Raihans fault it was snowing outside and both Leon and Rose tried to make Raihan stay so late after the original party that Raihan didn’t want to go to in the first place. 

But he’s home now. Home to his wonderful boyfriend who felt with his crazy ass for the entire month as Raihan slowly loosed his mind once more due to so many strong trainers and paperwork piling up. Now the season is over and they get till late summer to relax and breathe. Raihan is forever thankful to Ash for being so patient with him, especially when Raihan freaked the fuck out about Ash coming to the ending of the conference. He just really didn’t want his boyfriend to be swept away by such a persistent Leon and only to come home at 2 in the morning both cold and wet. No one really wants that. 

The nice hot water made Raihan hiss in slight pain, but it was worth it a few minutes later when his skin started heating up. He made sure not to take too long under the warm spray, Ash did make dinner for the two of them. When Raihan came out of the steaming bathroom, happy that the migraine that's been plaguing him for what he seemed the entire month is slowly ebbing away with just finally being home, he saw a pair of his pajamas sitting on Ash’s side of the bed. Something warm and gooey that he just started associating with just  _ Ash _ leaked between his aching bones and warmed him in a different way. Arceus Raihan felt like crying on the spot. He doesn’t deserve Ash in his life, like at all, he was a true beaming sun. 

“Raihan?” Ash’s voice spoke up behind the bedroom door, “is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Raihan’s voice cracked a little and he winced, “everything’s all good sweet pea.”

“Are you sure?” Ash asked. Sounding so concerned. “I just wanted to check up on you because the food is getting cold.”

Raihan hummed when he picked up the pj pants. It was then Raihan realized that there weren't the usual small piles of clothes littered all over his side of the room. Ash must have done his laundry for him. Arceus! Now he really is close to crying. 

“Raihan?” Ash spoke up again. 

“Just give me five minutes and all be down, love.” Raihan answered while looking at the tank top Ash had set out for Raihan, he ended up picking Raihans favorite pair of pajamas and he could already feel the tear drops forming. 

“Okay then,” Ash was hesitant, “but no more than five!” Raihans laughter behind their bedroom door followed him down the hall until he reached the stairs. 

Ash made sure to do his rounds with Raihans Pokémon. Pikachu lazily watches Ash like he has been for most of the day from that little hammock thingy Raihan made to keep Pikachu from shedding even more fur when it came time to clean the house. The electric mouse Pokémon slowly chirped with Flygon after the dragon type was done eating. 

Everything looked well with Raihan’s team besides them all being sleepy little ‘Mon’s. He recalled Gigalith and Duraludon, but not before giving them kisses at the highest level he could reach on his tiny toes good night. Goodra had slipped off to her own little hot tub kind of thing out in the back cover area. Clearly visible to the naked eyes and happily soaking in some much needed warmth while watching the snow and wind howl outside. Raihan will probably end up calling her back her Poké ball before bed time, probably before Ash unveils the cake if he was really being honest. Sandaconda had already slithered up into the covered couch and was fast asleep. A bit of its uncoiled tail draped over the side. Flygon had finally made her way to her own little bed by the two sided fireplace Goodra was facing as well and near Pikachu’s hammock that was nearly glued to the sliding glass door that never gets used. So far all the Pokemon had drifted off to sleep and that was just perfect. They deserve to rest well tonight for working so hard. 

Ash went about pulling out all the dishes and setting them up on the table. He really outdid himself this time and Ash can’t help but feel proud. He even tried following a couple recipes from an old cookbook Raihan’s Grandma gave to him before she passed. To be honest Ash totally believes the woman was just happy to give away her near library collection of cookbooks and baking recipes to someone in the family that will actually use them. 

“Wow,” Raihan’s voice shocked Ash a little and he almost touched a part of his exposed arm to the ledge of the oven though he played it off and was thankful that the skin didn’t make contact with the hot metal, “you made a complete buffet.” 

Ash’s cheeks grew warm from embarrassment and something else starting to wiggle at the bottom of his lungs. “with both our appetites I wasn’t so sure, and also taking in the account of how tired and hungry you were gonna be coming home…” Ash trailed off and looked down to the ground, shrugging his shoulders. “At least we’ll have some good leftovers.” 

Raihan was more focused on the food than his boyfriend's words at the moment. Noticing a few of his favorite dishes were set out on the table. Once more Raihan was overwhelmed with the blazing warm feeling, it had spread all through his chest and he could even feel it clogging up his throat. Without a word Raihan quickly sidestepped the table and crowded Ash up against the nearest counter. 

“Whoa!” Ash yelped. Hands scrambling against Raihans shoulders when his boyfriend lifted him up and sat Ash back down on the counter. He was unable to say anything to Raihan because the Gym Leader caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Raihan continued to kiss him like he had something to claim, something to prove his worth. Objectively, to Ash, that’s utterly  _ fucking stupid. _ He’s Raihan’s and Raihan’s alone, romantically relationship wise of course, and he’s Ash’s as well in the same way. After a few minutes Ash had to frantically pat Raihan’s shoulder, a signal for air, and Raihan slowly drew back. Moving to kiss the edge of Ash’s jaw and neck. 

“Mmm, Raihan!” Ash groaned. Unconsciously moving his head to the side to give Raihan more room for his sweet kisses. Hands moving and working against the back of Raihan’s shoulders as he flinched in slight surprise when Raihan gently nipped at the junction of his neck and shivering when Ash felt Raihans tongue piercing rub against his skin with every lick. 

“So  _ good _ for me.” Raihan growled. Nipping once more a bit harsher. “Cleaning the house, taking good care of my team when I’m lacking, making my favorite meals for me, and on top of all that just being so sweet and warm.” Each point was followed by a harsher and harsher nip to Ash’s neck until Raihan bit Ash’s neck and sucked. Lavishing his tongue against the skin in his mouth while feeling Ash arch against his chest and muffle a loud moan behind one hand he clasped around his mouth. His other hand was tangled in Raihans slightly damp dreads. 

“Rai- _ fuck!” _ Ash started twitching when Raihan wouldn’t let go of his shoulder, “Rai. Rai! The Poké- _ oh fuck!” _ Pitiful whines kept slipping out as Ash tried to gently tug Raihan off his shoulder.  _ “Raihan!”  _

Raihan reluctantly pulled back from Ash’s skin, but not before giving the bite mark a few more chaste kisses. “Sorry,” he rumbled, “got overwhelmed and couldn’t help myself.” 

Ash cuffed the back of Raihans head lightly as he leaned his head back against the cupboard. Smiling a little when Raihan laughed and leaned his head against Ash’s chest. “Such a dragon.” He remarked. 

The Gym Leader could only hum in agreement. Turning his face more into his boyfriend's chest and tasking a deep breath of the scent his mind connected to home. “We should eat.” Raihan muttered.

“We should.” Ash agreed.

The two didn’t move for a few moments though. Taking in the warmth and comfort from each other. 

Ash was the first to try and move. Repeatedly tapping Raihans shoulder and the back of his head until Raihan grumbled and swept him off the counter and placed his sock covered feet back onto the floor. 

“Dinner. Eat.” Ash poked at the tallers chest and then over to the dinner table. Watching in satisfaction as Raihan whined and dragged his body away from Ash. Getting his own plate and shutting up real quick when he took the first bite of steak Ash cooked. 

“Holy fuck.” Raihan whispered and then dove right into the rest of his plate with unearthed energy. 

“You make me swoon,” Ash sarcastically spoke up while grabbing a beer and a soda, “here.” Ash handed Raihan the beer and started to make his own plate. 

Dinner was quiet for the most part afterwards. Both to focus on eating the dinner Ash made with the rare comment from Raihan when he went in for seconds and even thirds, which made Ash glow slightly from the unsaid praise of how his cooking had turned really good this time around. It was easy and nice. Especially when Raihan slid his feet between Ash’s and rubbed the bottom part of his calf against Ash’s. 

“I made cake.” Ash spoke up after around forty minutes of silence. 

“Oh?” Raihan looked up from his almost empty plate of thirds, “you did now?” 

“I did.” Ash happily agreed. Taking his own plate to place it in the sink and started to run the water. While waiting for it to warm up he took the cake out of the fridge and walked back over to the table, setting it down and playfully hitting Raihan’s sneaking hand away. “Hush and wait.” Ash warned. Chuckling when the Gym Leader stuck his tongue out at him. 

Picking up Raihan’s own plate he moved back deeper into the kitchen and felt the water while placing the other plate with the one in the sink. Ash busied himself with cleaning up, better to just get it done now then get dragged off to bed and dealing with it in the morning. He watched the water fill up both ends of the sink before shutting it off. Placing the other dirty dishes in the now hot water and taking out two new clean plates for the cake. 

“Thank you.” Raihan spoke up out of nowhere. Watching his wonderful tiny boyfriend reaching up on his toes for the plates. “For doing all this for me while I was losing my mind for a month over the league.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ash grunted when he lowered himself back onto flat feet. “You needed help and I was more than glad to step up. That’s what you do in a relationship, you help your partner when they’re struggling as much as you can without letting both of you burn.” He shrugged while unveiling the cake to Raihan. Smiling when the taller gasped in utter delight, bright blue eyes shining with what little energy he has left. “It all makes it worth it at the end when everything is resolved and you can relax and enjoy life again.” 

“Thank you though,” Raihan took Ash’s hand that was reaching for a knife on the table to cut the cake, “I wasn’t expecting you to do so much for me and my team during this whole month. Every meal you made was delicious and my Team surely loved bonding with you when all I could do was shower, eat, and then fall dead asleep everyday.” 

Ash blushed under his boyfriends sweet praises. “Oh shut up and eat!” He huffed in embarrassment. Quickly cutting a large slice for Raihan, much to the others' enjoyment of the size and to Ash’s reaction. 

Dessert went about the same as dinner did, but this time Raihan was happily groaning and making much more other happy noises with almost every bite. Ash let Raihan indulge, it wasn’t often Raihan allowed himself any kind of sweet and Ash took the chance to make Raihans favorite for this exact reason. Cleaning up was a bit harder afterwards, but with Raihan’s help, Ash was able to get every pot, pan, and dishes soaking in warm water. 

Ash barely even got to turn off the lights, say goodnight to the Pokémon, and return Goodra to her ball before Raihan was dragging him back upstairs by his hips. When they reached the base he swooped Ash up into his arms and clambered up the stairs with Ash laughing loudly as they went. 

“Did you shower today?” Raihan asked as he nudged their bedroom door open and walked into the room. Looking between the bed and the bathroom.

“No, but I can shower alone if you want to go to bed.” Ash took this chance to lean closer to Raihans head and plant a kiss onto his cheek. Wiggling his body for Raihan to9 put him down, the Gym Leader didn’t and actually held on tighter to Ash. “Rai!” He giggled when Raihan walked into the bathroom and set Ash down on the bathroom counter. Kissing the Alola Champion’s forehead before moving away and starting up the bathtub instead of the shower. 

“What are you doing?” Ash asked. Tilting his head, eyes glittering under the fluorescent lights. 

“Don’t want to get all the way wet again.” Raihan muttered. Motioning to his face with one hand while the other kept checking the temperature. “Hair’s still drying but still cold as well, so… bath.” He lamely motioned to the giant porcelain tub. 

Ash tipped his head back slightly to chuckle. Sliding off the counter and padding over to stand by Raihan’s sitting form. He kissed Raihans nearest shoulder, then his cheek, and finally chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away before Raihan could wound an arm around his waist and deepen the kiss. 

“Such a gentleman,” Ash teased as he once again danced out of Raihan’s arms when the dragon tamer tried following Ash after plugging the drain to the tub for it to fill, “what ever shall I do with you?” 

“Let me undress you myself,” Raihan growled playfully, moving in an over exaggerated stalking motion, “come here my little Prince.” 

“Nope!” Ash squeaked out. Dodging Raihan’s quick hands once more and almost diving into the walk-in closets, shutting the door and locking it from the inside to not let Raihan in.

“Sunshine!” Raihan whined behind the door, “that’s cruel.” 

Ash rolled his eyes while snorting, “what’s cruel is that you haven’t added any bubbled to the bath.” 

“Oh shit.” Raihan jerked back from the door and the sound of his feet walking away made Ash lean against said door while giggling. 

Raihan didn’t move back to the door, or from what Ash could hear, so Ash took his time to undress himself. His own hands running over his scarred skin gently after every piece of clothing he took off. That probably lasted ten minutes before Ash could hear Raihan stopping the water. 

Undoing the lock and pulling back the door, Ash stepped out into the now dimmed room. The random candles they kept under the bathroom sink were placed around the bathtub. Raihan was already settled in the hot water and bubbles, head leaning back against the headrest he built in himself a couple months ago. 

“Romantic,” Ash spoke up, grinning when Raihan immediately did a small whistle at the sight of his nudity, “does it feel good?” 

“Feels great.” Raihan answered with a happy sigh. Offering a hand Ash gladly took as the Champion stepped into the bath. He watched Ash groan as the smaller male sunk into the warm water. “Come’ere.” Raihan gently pulled Ash back until his back was flat to his chest. Both let out a content sigh. Relaxing and just enjoying the peaceful moment together. 

Ash doesn’t remember a time he and Raihan bathed together like this if he was honest. In the shower yeah, that was their normal every morning, but never actually sitting in a bathtub. 

“Relaxe,” Raihan’s chest rumbled and made Ash shiver from the movement, “I can hear you thinking.” One of his large hands came out of the water to smooth back Ash’s fluffy hair. Making it damp and stick back just a little, he kept petting Ash’s hair back until Ash’s shoulder relaxed once more and he was truly floating in his head and not thinking about all the little things he might be at that moment. “Let me take care of my Prince.” 

Ash hummed in agreement. Rolling his head until his forehead rested against Raihan’s lower jaw, allowing the taller to press kisses after kisses into his hair while his large hand soothed over his skin. It went on like that for a while. 

Something in Raihan was making him feel proud of how he had Ash melting against him, damn near asleep with how his eyes kept fluttering open before slowly shutting closed every few minutes. They should really hurry on with the process before one of them actually fell asleep in the water. 

“Sunshine.” Raihan muttered. Grinning and kissing Ash’s exposed forehead with a chaste kiss when Ash whined against his collarbone. “Sunshine darling of mine, sweet pea on a vine, cutie pie all mine-“ 

“What.” Ash drawled out with a whine. Lifting a hand out of the water and batting at Raihan’s chest weakly. 

Raihan snatched his hand before it could lay against his chest again, pressing a kiss to the wet skin and holding it to his lips. “We need to wash your hair.” Ash whined once more, but leaned forward away from Raihan so he could bend his head down anyways. Raihan made sure to get Ash’s hair sopping wet before leaning Ash back up, slicking back the black hair and wiping the water out of Ash’s face. 

“Thanks.” Ash whispered. 

“All in the process.” Raihan whispered back. Reaching over and grabbing the two in one shampoo and conditioner bottle they keep just for when one of them wants to take a bath. Ash’s hair still felt so fucking soft even when wet when Raihan started to lather the soap into his hair. 

Ash was blacking in and out of consciousness, loving the feeling of Raihan’s fingers rubbing into his scalp over and over again. Before Ash even knew it, Raihan was leaning him forward once more and washing out the soap into the water. His mind kept going in and out of focus once more, and now their standing in front of the giant bathroom mirror. Raihan was drying his hair off while rubbing at Ash’s bare hip with a gentle smile and soft eyes. 

“You gotta wake up more baby.” Raihan muttered into his now only slightly damp hair, placing the blow dryer down on the bathroom counter and pulling Ash flush back against his chest.

Ash made a protesting noise in the back of his throat but he rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes anyway. Blinking hard to push the feeling of sleepiness back a bit. Raihan corralled Ash out of the bathroom and over to his dresser, leaving Ash to go back into the bathroom and grabbing the pajama’s Ash had set out for him before dinner. 

Ash opted to go pantless and only slipped on a pair of boxers and one of Raihan’s softer shirts he stole from him a few months back. Not waiting for Raihan he moved over to their large bed and crawled under the sheets to wait for his dragon. 

Raihan could see Ash relaxing into the bed as he set down all the now unlit candles onto the bathroom counter, he or Ash will deal with these tomorrow morning. Raihan couldn’t help but smile when Ash made grabby hands and pouted at him from the bed. 

“Just one second sunshine.” Raihan warned. Moving back to the bedroom door to turn off the lights in the bedroom. Once that was done he moved to the bed, crawling under the sheets and shifting around until he was looming over Ash.

Ash happily greeted Raihan’s soft slow kisses with his own, though he only allowed Raihan to slowly kiss him for about two minutes until he started gently pushing down on his shoulders. “Lay on me please?” 

“Aren’t I a bit heavy to lay on you?” Raihan asked. Already sinking down and pressing his head onto Ash’s chest.

“You’d be surprised.” Ash muttered into the darkness. Hands coming up to curl into Raihan’s dreads and the back of his neck. Thumbs moving over the hair and skin. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep. Happily curled together in the warmth and darkness of their bedroom and sheets, feeling each other and knowing that the other wouldn’t be getting up for a long time to come. 


End file.
